Castle Burn
by DomOx
Summary: Castle Burn: Delena style. I highly warn that the characters are OOC: Elena was dared to go the the most feared man's castle in all the land. She goes in the castle and ends up in his room. Finding more than she expected or ever wanted to see. COMPLETE


**This fic is something that I already written that was just Historical smut but I decided to change it around for Delena. So with my magic fingers, I turned it into Delena fanfic and it's smut. There's a threesome in here. I hope you enjoy the fic even though the characters are out of character(OOC) Well enjoy the chapter.**

**I bet my "Beta reader" will flame me for this.**

**Hehehehe.**

* * *

"I want ye to sneak in Lord Damon's house, steal something of his valuables, and then come back to show us." Matt laughed and his big group of friends laughed behind him.

Elena faked a smile and hoped that her smile was convincing to Matt. He had short blonde hair that curled around his ears, he had on a red plaid kilt with brown boots and fur at the top of them. His brown eyes were smiling at her as she smiled at him.

He had his plaid held together with a gold pin. It glistened across his broad chest in the moonlight. His hands were resting on his hip as he laughed and as Elena scanned his body with her eyes, she felt the urge to push him to the ground.

But she was a virgin to doing that sort of thing out in public and one of his own peoples that watched the house and made sure his sister was well taken care of. And she looked passed Matt to stare at his sister, Vickie.

Vickie had her light brown hair tied up in curls as she held most of her dress so it wouldn't touch the ground. The dress was a dark red, with white laces in the middle, tightening to hold the top part since Vickie's breast were about to pop out of them. She had eyes as her brother and a mole on her lip, and the way she looked at Elena was filled with pity and dare she see sorrow behind her Mistress's eyes.

Vickie walked closer to Elena and pulled her to the side. Her brother's eyes looked over at his friends. He didn't want his sister to take away his fun.

No one dared to go inside of Lord Damon's house. It was heard across the land that he was evil and cruel, that the women who worked for him were all mothers. He dare didn't marry since they all were carrying his kids. And he brought new women to his bed every night.

Maybe all of them carrying his kids was a bit of exaggeration, maybe just a little, but it wasn't like anyone new the truth. No one actually talked to the man since he was always talking to women, a lot of women.

Elena struggled at her best friend's hold as she pulled her to the side, away from her brother and his friends.

"What are ye doing? Are ye out of yer mind?"

Elena raised her head up high as Vickie had done. Vickie had let go of her arm and had them crossed across her chest, in pure anger.

"Nah, I have done nothing. I am perfectly fine. Yer brother will like me more if I do. We always chatted about us being related and now I will have me chance."

Vickie shook her head and looked over at her brother. He had his arms crossed over his chest as most of his friends. What turned out a night to be drinking and celebrating of Elena finally being the age of eighteen turned out to be a dare set by her idiotic brother to see how far Elena would go.

He just didn't know.

"Yer chance? Me and ye ben' friends for a long time. Ye lay in his bed a couple of times and now ye hooked. I am very upset."  
Elena grabbed Vickie's hands in her own and came closer to her.

"It do not matter. He likes me. He told me so. Please just let me do this."

Vickie's face was red with fire in her cheeks for being so angry but then she gave up on that as her friend as well as servant was sticking her bottom lip out, doing the cutest thing she ever seen.

"Fine," Vickie huffed as she gave up. Her friend wasn't going to change her mind. "go head and sneak in Lord Damon's house and come back. I want to make sure ye is ok."

Elena nodded her head and jumped up and down in her dress. It flowing behind her as the wind kicked up.

Elena trotted towards Matt and his group of friends. His back was turned since he grew bored with his sister and Elena talking, so when he heard her come back to them, he turned around and faced her. His smile getting bigger as if he knew what was going to happen next.

"Aye?"

Elena turned back to her best friend and then thought about what she looked like. She knew in the back of her mind she wasn't nearly as beautiful as Vickie. She had long dark brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, tiny lips, small breast, and not much of a bottom as Vickie had everything she didn't had. But maybe she did have a chance, to get Matt back in her bed at night or even midday.

"Aye."

And wasn't it just perfect that they weren't that far from Lord Damon's castle. She had never seen the castle herself but her friends would tell her how it looked as she passed by on her horse. She always seemed to be looking the other way when they passed so when she turned back to get a look, she was already to far and away from it.

But now she'd get her chance, now she'd walked over there, sneak inside the castle, grab something that belonged to the Damon and then coming running back with it in her hand, showing Matt and Vickie, and then he would kiss her and make love to her and then they'd be married.

"Nah, I think she will chicken out."

Elena looked passed the group of friends and looked at the girl who spoke. She had a white dress on and her breast were as big as Vickie's. She had a mole on the right side of her face under her eye and she had long dark hair, tied up in a mess of cute curls.

Elena scowled at her.

Anna was always trying to show her up. Anna had a crush on Matt and even was taken to his bed. Then she would talk and talk about it as if it was nothing, rubbing it in Elena's face.

But this time, Elena was in the spotlight.

She would show them. She would show them all.

':..:'

Damon wasn't sure what was better. He couldn't figure what was the best thing that was happening to him right now. He was so young to be a Lord but that wasn't the point.

He had two beautiful women, naked before him. One with long blonde hair and the other with dark hair. He couldn't remember their names so he decided to call them Lass one and Lass two. The next thing he couldn't believe was that Lass one was sucking him beautifully with her mouth as Lass two kissed him. Or the fact that he was going to take both of them right now to bed with him.

"Oh yer so big me Lord." Lass one moaned out as her tongue licked around the tip and then she engulfed him with her mouth. It was hot and wet.

"So tasty me Lord" Lass two said as she tongued him in his mouth. Her hands were running over his naked chest and she swooned at how muscled he was.

Alright all three was delicious. He had two women ready to please him and one of them was sucking him, which was heard across the land that only private more intimate people did this, not just to random strangers.

He wasn't a stranger just the head of the Southern flank.

And did that sound so dirty to him?

Why, yes of course.

"I think we should start me Lord." Lass two stopped kissing him and was scooting back on the linen and furs to get a better view. She had her legs open and he turned his head just a little, forgetting about the woman at his feet, to look at her.

Which was the plan.

She was glistening wet, her folds were drenched with how wet she was and Damon couldn't wait to dive into her with his cock. Never his mouth. That was more for intimate 'intimate' people.

Damon jerked and turned back to the woman on her knees. Lass one had him down her throat and he let out a long and throaty moan. Lass one smiled and then his cock left her mouth with a pop and she stood up and walked behind him to get on the bed next to Lass two. Her legs were closed and she was playing her hands all over her breast, sending him in a frenzy that wanted her legs wide open as he pounded all he had into her.

Damon stood up off the bed and turned around to face them. His cock was pointing directly at them both. The women awed at his thick flesh, he took his blue plaid off the bed and threw it on one of his many chests. He then got on all fours and started to crawl up the bed to meet both women.

"Which one would you have first me Lord?" Lass two asked as she ran her fingers over her wet folds and then they disappeared in her depths. She didn't arch at her caress, just her eyes became hooded as she watched him with her lust-filled eyes.

Which one? He wanted both at the same time. Wasn't that obvious?

No.

"He wants us both" Lass one said. Her fingers were playing with her erect nipples and her tongue whipped out across her lip, calling him to her. He was just about over them both when Lass two, finally realized what the other woman meant and rolled off the bed to stand.  
Damon and Lass one watched her.

Lass two was angry and her cheeks were now showing her mood, she was mostly hurt too. She didn't like to share. She hated sharing.

"Me Lord, my apologies, I don't want to share ye with her. She can wait till yer done with me then she can have her turn."

She really hoped so. She wanted to hurry and get back home before her husband figured out that she wasn't at her sisters.

Damon raised his eyebrow in confusion. When he picked them up from the tavern didn't he say that he wanted them both under him as he serviced them both. He remember he did. Lass one laughed and said sure, Lass two was drooling, ogling his chest.

Oh, she was too busy ogling his chest to notice what he said.

Her mistake and her stupid loss.

"Lass, I said at the tavern, I wanted ye both at the same time. If you weren't ogling me chest ye would have had the chance to back out then."

Lass two's face looked more angry. "Ye mean I can't back out now?"

Damon shook his head and then bit his lip to muffle the moan that wanted to leave his lips. Lass one had bit him on his shoulder, her breast was up against his back, and she was pumping his length with her hands.

It felt wayy good.

"Ye…can back out. Just leave, lass. I do not need ye." Damon sat up and Lass one's hands removed from his length and she was now sitting up in the bed. Her dark brown eyes were watching over the other woman as she rushed towards her chemise, putting it on quickly and her dark blue dress, not caring if she couldn't fix the laces. She didn't want to be around them.

Theses crazy people.

Damon watched as she dressed and left the room, hoping she was getting out of here. He was disappointed now. He wanted two women not one.

"If ye want me lord, I will part as well." Lass one was standing in front of him now. Her hands on her hips, looking at him, disappointment in her eyes too.

Damon shook his head and looked up at Lass one. Least she stayed and didn't leave.

"Come here. Unless ye want to come with and find someone else."

Lass one smiled and then she picked up her chemise before Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Don't ye bother. 'Tis dark. We just leave and come back."

"Aye, I can't wait," Lass one looked down at his cock and licked her lips for the second time that night. "ye can't wait either."

She giggled and he laughed. She wove her arm through his and they left the room, closing the door behind him.

':..:'

Elena stumbled from the drapes she was hiding behind and bent over to catch a breath. She couldn't believe she saw that.

As soon as she left her friends and future husband behind she found the castle, it wasn't that hard since the ground was lined up with lit torches. She covered herself in the darkness of the night, heading towards the back, and just as she had, a woman carrying a big brown bag of something was heading towards the woods to probably dump the bag to nothing. So Elena sneaked past her and into the castle were she quieted her foot steps, trying to find Lord Damon's room. She found it quicker than she thought, her eyes roaming over how vast it was, had a very big bed with the finest linens and furs, fours chest were lined up over by the side, and the dark blue drapes were over the window. She ran to it, forgetting about her mission, to touch it. It felt cool against her skin as she ran it over her fingers and rubbed her cheek against it.

She was so occupied with the drapes that would she heard people talking, she rushed around the room like a chicken with its head cut off because she didn't know where to hide.

Finally after looking at the long drapes that touched the floor, she ran over to them and went behind them, pushing her dress together so whoever was coming inside of the room what not notice that she was there and was heartily glad that there was enough space between the drapes and window so she wouldn't have to hike up her dress.

Her eyes looked through the tiny crack and they opened in shock as she saw two women and a man entered the room.

It was Damon. She seen him only once.

Wasn't it funny she seen him but not the castle, besides the point he looked as if he had gotten bigger to her.

His hair was long and dark, reaching his shoulders as hers had. He was covered in blue plaid, until he stripped it off of him and stood there; muscled and erect. His cock was long and hard and so thick that Elena almost panted at the thought. It was thicker than Matt's and more wide.

It was now, Matt who?

The women that were with him were tall and elegant. One had long dark black hair and the other had long blonde hair. He was taking off their clothes with slowness and they were naked as he was.

Elena's eyes opened as she saw who the dark haired woman was. It was Anna's mother.

Whoa, crazy.

Anna's mother was kissing Damon now and the blonde haired was…

Oh gosh, Elena thought, her mouth was on his cock.

The woman's head was going up and down as she took all she could into her mouth and Elena watched with excitement and dare she say curiosity.

But that was all passed of her now and as she stood, she couldn't believe it.

Lord Damon was trying to bed two women but Anna's mother ran out after finding out, and then Lord Damon as well as the other woman.

Which left Elena alone to go through his things until she found something and then she would sneak back out as once she came.

What she saw tonight she wasn't going to tell anyone, but she did and could hold this over his Anna's head.

Maybe.

Elena was making her way towards the chest, opening the first one she saw, digging through it to find something when something grabbed on to her butt.

She jumped and let go of the chest, it slammed down and whoever hand her turned her around to face them. She gulped; deep.

It was Lord Damon with anger and lust in his eyes. Mostly anger.

How did Elena missed this? She should have heard them made they're way back and she should of heard them open the door.

She didn't and she got caught.

Punishment was in order and she was okay with it.

"What are ye doing here, lass?"

Damon had a tight grip on her arms and he was shaking her, just a lil.

"Sorry me Lord. I mean no harm." Elena looked around the room quickly with her eyes and saw the blonde on the bed, she was licking her lips at…her. Elena turned her attention back to Damon and gulped again. She might as well tell the entire truth and hoped he just sent her out. That would be enough humiliation. "I was dared to come here and gain something of ye's. Me so sorry. I didn't mean to me Lord." Damon let her arms go and now Elena was on the floor, her arms around his naked ankles and her lips lingering over his feet.

It was a pregnant pause before anything was said and Elena was scared. Would he hurt her? Beat her? He wasn't saying anything and Elena could feel the sexual tension in the air, she just didn't want to be apart of it.

Maybe, it had been long since her and Matt had laid in bed together. His head was all under Anna's skirt now.

Leaving Elena alone.

Before Elena could even blink, she was pulled up by her arms and she was facing Damon, except in his eyes wasn't anger but lust, a lot of lust that she remembered seeing in Matt's eyes.

"Take off ye dress…ye name?" Damon let her arms go and walked towards his bed, he grabbed his cock and rubbed his thumb over it before sitting down next to the blonde. The blonde was smiling and playing with her breast and Elena at all didn't feel embarrassed or disgusted by the fact that the woman was looking at her as Damon had.

"Me name is Elena me Lord." Elena fumbled with her dress, taking it off as quickly as she could. She was only left in her chemise, hoping that she didn't have too…

Then it hit her, there wasn't another woman as far as she could tell, so she was going to be the third and it didn't frighten her as she thought it would.

It was sort of exciting to her.

She slipped out of her chemise with ease and it fell to her ankles. She was naked as well as the people staring at her with lust and sexual need dancing across their eyes.

"Come here, Elena."

Elena did as she was told, shivers danced over her body as tingles. The way he had said her name was making more wetness pool between her legs.

She didn't care if this was kind of wrong, it didn't feel wrong to her. She didn't care if Damon wasn't Matt, Damon had a bigger thicker flesh than Matt. She didn't care that tonight she was maybe going to touch another woman, that excited her more than she could handle.

She was nearly between Damon's legs as she walked towards him. His cock was harder at seeing her naked. She had a very attractive body than the girl who had left. Her breast were small as well as her lips but they were the perfect kind of small.

"What do ye want us to do me Lord?"

Damon was getting tired of this 'me Lord' crap.

"Just call me Damon and I want kisses between the two of ye." His fingers pointed at them both as he scooted himself back to watch.

Lass one stood up and walked over towards Elena. Their heads touched as Lass one leaned in to kiss Elena and wasn't Elena just lucky that her and the blonde were the same height.

"Does this bother ye, Damon?" Damon smiled and waggled his eyebrows as Elena shook her head and leaned in as well towards the blonde's lips.

She was only doing this so he wouldn't tell or punish her. He was far from punishing her. He was kind of glad that she was in his room when he came back, most of his maids were old or too young and he didn't want the deal of 'rape' over his head.

He was against the wall of his bed, his legs spread as he watched the two women kiss each other.

It was a quick peck, their lips touched first and as if Elena was ready for a lot more, she opened her lips and slipped her tongue into the woman's mouth. The woman accepted it greatly and now they were in a heat of kisses, which Damon enjoyed. Their tongues were battling against each other, Damon's arms were around the blonde's waist and she was pulling the blonde more closer to her.

The blonde wrapped her arms Elena's naked waist and rested her hands on Elena's ass, clutching it and kneading it with her hands. The blonde pulled at Elena's bottom lip and then slapped her ass. The sound ran through the room and it made Damon want to seize them both and throw them on the bed as he screwed them both into his bed, but he was enjoying the show and didn't want to ruin it.

Not yet, anyway.

The blonde was bending Elena back, her arm was up against her back so she could bend Elena back, her kisses going down her neck, licking her vein and then she trailed them lower, kissing her collarbone, trailing them more down her chest, reaching her breast. The blonde reached her breast and pulled her erect nipple into her mouth, lapping it with her tongue.

Damon's mouth dropped as he watched the blonde suck on Elena's nipple. Her tongue ran over it before she did the same to the other, caressing it with her hot wet tongue.

Damon watched the entire thing and felt left out, even though he didn't plan on using it on himself so decided that he would get up and tend to them.

He got them started after all.

He stood up with urgency, desire filling his veins, he walked over to them, stepping over Elena's departed dress and chemise before wrapping his muscled arms around them. He bent his head and kissed Elena on her small pink lips, while his hands fell to feel for the blonde's breast. He found them with ease, rolling the blonde's nipples between his fingers while he kissed Elena on her lips.

He slid his tongue into her mouth, pulling her upright as he did the blonde, so they were all standing. Elena's breast were up against his and knew the blonde felt left out but he wanted to get a taste of Elena first. So he picked her up with his arms around her waist as if she was a pin that he tied his plaid with and laid her on the bed. He placed her on the bed and stood back to admire her. The blonde at his side was doing the same, she was licking her lips again and had one leg on the bed and the other was on the floor.

"Lay down as well. I want ye both underneath me."

Elena scooted over just a little for the blonde and then gasped as Damon spread her legs and then he danced a finger over her folds as he spread the blonde's legs, his other hand was dancing over her folds as well.

He slipped his fingers inside them both and almost fainted at how tight they both were. He knew they weren't virgins but good god. It felt way to good to be true.

Elena arched at the caress. She never been treated like this before. First, she never kissed another woman liked she kissed the woman getting pleased beside her and she never had another woman kiss and suck her breast as Matt never did.

Matt just lazily rubbed her with his finger before sliding his cock inside and then grunt and moan before he came outside of her.

He didn't want kids at all with her. It's what he said and Elena hoped it was because he liked her body this way and not big and huge as her mother had gotten before she died.

But that was all behind her now as Damon fingered her into ecstasy that she never felt before. She rode his fingers by raising her hips and throwing it back at him and he smiled and slid in another finger.

Pain came and knocked on the door then pleasure knocked pain in the bushes and came in.

It felt way to good.

Elena moaned softly as the blonde was rubbing her nipples again. She was getting even wetter down there and didn't know when she'd stop 'leaking' down there. So to help a fellow pleasured woman, she moved her hand to the blonde's breast and played with her nipple. The blonde moaned and arched her lower body off the bed.

It continued like that before Elena felt her walls clench around his skilled and talented fingers. She was about to come and hope that she got more fun before Damon threw her away.

Suddenly as if reading her mind, Damon pulled both his fingers out of them and placed them in his mouth. He smiled at the taste and got on his knees before them. His mouth was hovering over Elena's heat as his fingers were digging deep inside of the blonde.

Elena looked down at him through hooded eyes and if he wasn't hard now, he was super hard, if that made since. She looked so hot that he just dived down on her heat with his mouth and tongue and licked her deep and clean. Elena arched in the sudden new caress and moved her heat against his face, which was running her clit over his tongue.

Elena laid her hips down in exhaustion. This was to mu-

His mouth left her and then he replaced his mouth with fingers and switched with the blonde. He was now diving deep inside of her but it wasn't enough. It wasn't what he shared with Elena. His tongue was making lazy strokes around the woman's clit and her moans egged him on to continue to do it so he did.

He pulled back, licking his fingers of their taste and then got on the bed, the beautiful women before him scooted more towards the wall. The blonde had her legs closed while Elena had her sated legs opened, her nerves were trying to come back from her pleasure high.

"Lass get on top of Elena…"

"Caroline." The woman corrected him while licking her lips to get them wet and then she moved over Elena. Elena's legs were spread wide and she was over her. Caroline smiled before bending her head down to kiss Elena and Elena happily accepted it, her tongue slipping out to connect them together, their clits were close together. Caroline on top of Elena and if rubbed the right way would send them both in the depths of satisfaction, and that's where Damon came in.

He was hovering over Caroline , his cock by her wet heat. He took a deep breath and then slid in, stopped by her tightness, moaning and biting his lip at how fit he felt even though it was tight before he slid all the way in and started moving above her.

This way was new to him but it was another way to woman's heat and she didn't have to be facing him for him to be inside of her.

Good deal.

"Ohhhh Damon…" Caroline breathe as her clit was rubbing up against Elena, sending shocks through both of them.

Damon rolled his eyes. His name didn't sound right in the bedroom. So instead he sat up right on his knees, between Elena's legs and Caroline's, slapping Caroline on the ass.

She cried out in new found pleasure and continued to kiss Elena. Elena lazily slipped in her tongue as she tensed at the pleasure seeping into her. Elena's clit rubbing against hers was doing wonders.

Maybe she didn't have to have Damon inside of her for her to feel pleasure.

Maybe.

Damon continued to thrust and move inside of Caroline, he was slow at first but as he watched as the two women below him kissed and tongue dueled he just lost it. He grabbed Caroline by her hips and pounded into her for dear life, which sent her clit rocking against Elena, making them both see stars for a split second, before Caroline came all over his cock, her orgasm shattering and killing her in one blow. She stopped kissing Elena and moved her lips to her neck, gasping as Damon slid out of her and then right back in.

He wasn't finished and neither was she. She could last along time but she wanted Elena to have a turn.

"Damon," Damon slapped her ass and whispered against her ear that he would rather be called Me Lord right now. Caroline bit her lip to muffle the cry of pleasure before opening her mouth again. "Me Lord, give Elena a turn, please. Me want to do more things to her."

Damon nodded his head and then pulled out. Caroline rolled off of Elena and climbed over Elena, her heat over her face. Damon was even more excited at what he was seeing so he opened his mouth, his words coming out a growl.

"Lick her Elena."

Elena licked her lips, grabbed Caroline's hips, pulled her closer towards her mouth and then licked her.

It was a quick lick but it was enough. Caroline threw her head back and placed one hand on her breast to play with her nipples and the other on Elena's head. Elena had her tongue out and was glad that she didn't have to do much as Caroline grinded her hips, her clit hitting the taste buds, making her go over the edge.

As Caroline did that, Damon positioned himself between Elena's legs, he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her forcefully to him, her heat near his cock, her heat dripping with need.

The act of his force-fullness sent Elena's face knee deep inside of Caroline's core, her tongue dipping in her hole.

Elena moaned loud, sending vibrations deep inside of Caroline as Damon entered her. His thick flesh was to wide but her core would get used to him.

Heck, she wanted her core to get used to it.

"Ye are tighter than Caroline."

He said it not as a question but as a surprise like 'Oh ye left yer horse sitting outside'.

Like she didn't know that she had a very 'tight' one.

Last time Matt touched was a four moons ago. He couldn't go near her now without a roll of disgust leaving his lips. And she didn't care.

"Aye, have not lay in bed with a man since four moons ago."

Feeling slightly embarrassed by her answer she didn't notice Damon's smile and then he pumped in and out of her, taking his sweet time before he completely lost it.

Elena laid her head back down and arched as Damon thrusted in and out of her. She did it even louder as Caroline was fingering herself and rubbing Elena's own clit with a thumb.

Elena could feel it and wanted to hold back, wanted it to go longer and longer but she wouldn't hold on if this continued.

It was all over before it began, Damon knew Elena was close so he continued his thrusts, making them harder and faster and more urgent. She came and then so did he, deep within her. He roared at his release, it was so loud that it could have woken up everyone in the castle but it didn't.

Everyone was deep in slumber, except the three in bed together.

After Damon was finished, he slid out of her and laid on his back on his bed. Caroline was laying beside him, spent, and Elena was sitting up on her sweaty, numb knees.

Damon raised his head just a little to look at her. His cock got instantly hard when he noticed how her hands danced over her body. But he just had to ask.

"What are ye going to take back to the people who made you sneak in here?" He was smiling and he was looking at her as if she was the prettiest thing she ever saw.

It made her happy.

"Me just take back a smile," she stopped and then her hands roamed over her body, her fingers sliding over her clit before she went to the depths below that. She threw her head back and moaned and the people watching her were instantly dripping with wet and need again, hard and ready.

She got on top of him and sunk down on his cock, her walls and heat opening again.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hips and then rolled her off of him, she landed on her back and then Damon and Caroline were lapping her up, their heads and tongues and lips between her wide spread legs.

Elena wasn't sure what she was going to say, what she was going to tell the others. She could ask, after they were finished, if she could borrow something of his to show to her friends and Matt and it would be a reason to come back and visit. Or she should just go back with a smile on her face and let Matt and Anna think what they wanted as long as she knew what happened to her she wouldn't care.

She wouldn't care at all.

Le Fin.

* * *

"gets behind the desk and hides-thinks" They are soo going to torch me for this. They aren't in character.

Oh no1

DomO


End file.
